Naruto Nisemono
by olddog51
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade has an important mission for Shizune. Pairings Naruto/Shizune Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: No one has done it so I did it. This is from the hentai manga and Hanime called Naruto Nisemono but i left out some nasty parts like the Jiraiya/Tsunade smut which was supposed to happen before Shizune walk into the office. I dont feel comfortable yet writing something like that.....but of course i will add some nasty parts of my own too. I plan this to be a 2 chapter story....oh and this is my first time writing too. Im usually more of a reader but no one wrote it yet so i did. BTW, im surprised that no one wrote it yet, did i mentioned that?

Shizune carried a pile of paper while walking pass by the hokage tower scroll room remembering the incident where Konohamaru had locked himself up inside sulking away after the 3rd died. She sighs. It has been 3 years since she took the job as the hokage assistant. Even though it was alot more boring than travelling with Tsunade-sama, her pay was good. Tsunade has seen to it that she get paid the same as anbu. For a jounin to get more pay than anbu, they have to really work hard dooing missions and the only people she knew who receive more pay than an anbu is Kakashi and Gai. Sakura had let slip during one of her training session with Tsunade that Kakashi never taught team 7 anything beside tree climbing but had taught Sasuke to be as fast as lee and also the chidori which pierce Naruto's chest. Tsunade was pissed. After the lecture, Kakashi fell into his old obito grieving mode because of his failure with team 7 so he was always drowning in training and missions up to the point where he unlocked the mangekyou. She had heard Kakashi talking to Jiraiya-sama about it. For Gai, he obviously did not want to be outdone by his rival and his old team had all became jounin and chunins anyway so he had more time to catch up to his hip rival.

Shizune's thinking was interrupted when she saw a bundle of energy rushing down the stairs. It was Naruto. She smiled.

"Naruto-kun. Back already?" Shizune asked.

"It was only a c-rank datebayo! It wasn't even a challenge! If only it became an A-rank like that mission where Zabuza appeared, now that would have been awesome datebayo!!" Naruto replied, almost to the point of shouting.

"But you were alone on that c-rank, only powerful jounins go on solo missions. What if it really did became an A-rank or Akatsuki decide to ambush you? What is Tsunade-sama thinking sending you alone. Its not like her" Shizune said.

"Baachan and ero-sennin know I can handle it. If akatsuki ambush me, I will drag them back to konoha and give them to Ibiki datebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Shizune giggled. "You sure have grown strong Naruto-kun"

Naruto blushed while ruffling his own hair "HeHe…Oh! Baachan wants to see you! Bye! Im gonna go spend all my pay on Ramen until old man ichiraku has to close shop early! Databayo!!" Naruto ran pass Shizune.

He really has grown up, Shizune thought as she climb up the stairs to the hokage office.

Tsunade Office

"No way…..still a virgin? How old is he now Jiraiya? 15? 16? I thought you said you will take care of it. "

"Well, I did tried, belive me, but he wont sleep with any of them."

"Oh no, do you think he might be gay? That sasuke that our naruto is obsess with rescuing….

"No. Tsunade," Jiraiya interrupt. He is definitely straight but he thinks im just trying to corrupt him. It is important for ninja to know about this kind of things too but Naruto thinks that im just being the ero-sennin."

"I know what we can do!"

*whispers*whispers*whispers*whispers*

Shizune knock on the Hokage office's door.

"Come in" Tsunade said in a commanding tone but both her and Jiraiya were grinning away.

"I have the next batch of paperwork (tsunade eye twitched in annoyance) Tsunade-sama but Naruto said that you wanted to see me?" Shizune asked. She didn't like the way Tsunade and Jiraiya were grinning though. Dread filled her.

"WHAT! DEFLOWER HIM!!" Shizune shouted. Her face pulled into a totally shocked expression. The stack of paper she was carrying drop to the floor.

"Its not that we can just pay for some random woman to do it, I have tried. It's a waste of money too. The girls are even complaining to me about how unsatisfied they are with Naruto. They are saying stuff like him being gay and all…. Consider this a mission. If the girls I paid spread rumours and it reach Orochimaru ears, than Naruto is in trouble. Why….the last time I was in sound checking up on my spy network, I overheard his chat with Kabuto about how tired he is of Sasuke's ass hanging loose like wizard sleeve…

"Stop Jiraiya! We do not need to know what Orochimaru does with Sasuke" Tsunade shouted.

"Shizune. Are you paying attention. Whats with that face? Its only sex. This boy will be the next hokage. He will surpass me, the faster the better so that I can retired from all this paperwork. I want to be gambling for god sake, not doing paperwork 24/7" Tsunade said.

"I-i-iss t-t-that s-s-sso?" Shizune tried to say out but her words came out in stutters. She was starting to sound like that Hinata girl now, not believing that something like this situation could happen in front of her. It was what she believed something Jiraiya would write in one of those perverted orange books.

"You should be honored to receive this mission of deflowering out next hokage" Tsunade cut short her thinking.

Shizune finally snap. This was definitely reality. She had to do something.

"How can you say that Tsunade-sama! This is outrageous!" Shizune screamed.

Tsunade look down at her paperwork and Jiraiya starts whistling…..

"So they are in on this together, they planned this from the start." Shizune thought.

Tsunade had an epiphany. She quickly look up from her paperwork and pointed her fingers at the well dressed pig beside Shizune on the floor and using her best Hokage tone, she said

"If you refuse! I will eat that pig!"

"OIIINKKKK!!!"

Author's note: LOL dang. I sure had fun writing that. This is only the first chapter. I plan to make this 2 chapter long so the next will finish it. Chapter 2 will be where all the action lies too.

Reviews or not, I don't care but it would be fun to see what people has to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizune walk through the streets of konoha carrying Tonton.

I know its scary Tonton but lately Tsunade-sama hasn't been herself. Why is she as perverted as Jiraiya-sama now? But to force me to be with a man….and doesn't Naruto like sakura? But if I refuse, you be turn into pork curtlet.

Oink oink!!!

Aha!. I have an idea.

Training ground 5

"Kurenai-san. Can I borrow Hinata for a while?" Shizune asked.

"Sure" Kurenai said.

Shizune bought Hinata to one secluded side of the training ground and asked

"hey. Are you interested in *whispers whispers*"

Hinata faints.

"Woah! What happen to Hinata-chan!" "Wolf! Wolf!"

"Here Kurenai-san. You can have her back"

Kurenai sweatdrop as she watch Shizune ran away.

"Hmm. It must have something to do with Naruto" Shino said.

"That lucky bastard. He made her like this when he's not even here?" "Wolf! Wolf!"

"Oh man that ramen trip was the best ever datebayo! But im broke now and I think old man Tenchi must have been prepared or something….Oh well, I'll prank him next time…."

Naruto walk in through his apartment door only to see Sakura.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" I am checking on your pet pottedplant. Ino told me you had one by your window" Sakura said.

"Yea, he was the best pet I ever wanted datebayo! But I made a mistake, I asked

Anko-sensei to look after it one day so now I replace it with a plastic plot plant. I gave what remained of it to Ino-chan to bury. Datebayo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha flower shop.

"Woah honey. What fertilizer did you use for those batch of flowers?"

"I don't remember but its good isn't it daddy?"

"Why is it moving like that? Almost reminds me of a snake. It looks kinda poisonous too. Hmm…. Maybe I can show this to Anko over at the interrogation hq"

Over at the Interrogation headquarters

"Hey I remember this plant Inoichi. I think I look after it once before. It can produce some of my snake poison I think but I don't remember what species…."

"Hmmm. I gotta ask my daughter to stop putting random shit in the fertilizer mix."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah. Is that so. Maybe you can have a better pet?" Sakura asked blushing coyly.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Come and sit down here Naruto." Sakura said pointing on the bed she was sitting down on.

Naruto sat down.

"Naruto…So ummmm….do you love me?"

"Ehh! *blush* what is this about Sakura-chan Aren't you in love with Sasuke-teme?"

"Ever since you came back from the 3 year trip, I've been thinking….my feelings have changed…even my desires…." Sakura unbutton her top red shirt showing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

Naruto nosebleeds. "Sakura-chan. You're acting really weird today"

Sakura interrupts pushing Naruto onto his back, kissing him. Her hand went down to his bulge. Naruto moans.

Sakura quickly bought down his trousers.

Woah….the Kyubi….is huge…I never done this before but to think the kyubi could make him this big…" She thought staring at it.

"This is really embarrassing Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling slyly looking up at him. She grab his cock, her hand not being able to go all around it and start stroking.

Naruto throw back his head and moans.

After a few strokes, Sakura decide to take the head into her mouth. Soon the handjob turn into a blowjob but she coudnt get everything into her mouth so she had to played mostly with his mushroom head, licking the underside and stroking his shaft with her hand.

"Gods Sakura-chan!" Naruto threw his head back and came into Sakura's mouth.

Hmmm, taste good. Sakura lick whatever that dribble off the side of her lips.

It only made Naruto more turn on. He flip them over so that now he was ontop of Sakura.

His left hand went into her partially unbutton dress fondling her breast while he paid attention downstairs, his right hand tracing the shape of Sakura pussy through her panties.

Now it was Sakura's turn to moan. Naruto was purposedly teasing her while talking about his 3 year training trip.

"I never done this before Sakura-chan. Of course ero-sennin tried to corrupt me but I thought of you Sakura-chan. Don't worry, I know a lot of things from his books. He and I did research together…"

"I don't need to know that." Sakura said through her pleasures.

Naruto let go of her breast and remove her panties. He started licking at her pussy.

"Oh god! Naruto! Have mercy…uunnghh!!" Sakura hold onto Naruto's head. Her legs flapping about. It was too much. She had never felt anything like this. Naruto hold both of her legs down with his hand and lick her clit.

It was instantaneous. Sakura tried to keep her wavering chakra control in check as she orgasm.

"lets do it Naruto-kun"

"are you sure Sakura-chan"

Sakura flips Naruto over so that she was on top again. Slowly, she bought her pussy down onto his dick. The head went in and Naruto moaned, his reflex kick in and he trust up.

"kyyyaaaa!" Sakura shouted. It hurt. It really did. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto quickly said.

After a while, Sakura adjusted to his size but it was still too big and she only had half of it in.

"Don't move Naruto. Let me handle the speed of this please." Sakura said while slowly testing the waters. She moved up and down on Naruto shaft slowly, her pussy lips gripping him tightly.

"UHhh. Sakura-chan. You're torturing me. You're so tight but soft" Naruto said. His hands went into Sakura hair, bring her head down and kissing her.

Sakura only smiled.

Their love making increase gradually with Sakura taking charge, slowly riding him then increasing her speed. Soon she was moaning with pleasure, his whole shaft inside. She remove Naruto's headband and rest her forhead on his. Kissing him. They both moaned into the kiss. Sakura camed and her body gave way and she fell onto Naruto moaning while gripping his shoulder. Her pussy milked Naruto once, twice and then it was his turn to orgasm. They both stayed still like that, panting, Naruto supporting Sakura's weight with his body. His right hand in her hair. But something was off. Her hair felt different. Naruto push Sakura slightly bringing her head away from his shoulder to look and he got the surprised of the century. It wasn't Sakura-chan. It was Shizune-neechan. The girl in his arm noticed that she was looking at oddly and bought her hands to her face feeling it…the henge was down….

AN: I know I said it be 2 chapter but I think I'll make it 3. My first lemon ever and I hope I didn't do to bad with it. Heck, this is my first story ever and Im only doing this because no one done it before. I dare anyone to rewrite this. I want to see another version of it if possible.


End file.
